


there's a little black spot on the sun today

by okapi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Plays the Piano, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi
Summary: Lucifer remembers Delilah.From the pilot. Angst.
Relationships: Delilah & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Delilah/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	there's a little black spot on the sun today

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from (and the song referenced) is "King of Pain" by The Police. Also referenced "Hey There Delilah" by The Plain White T's.

Lucifer sat at the piano as the morning sunlight rolled across the empty bar. He pecked at the ivories with one finger and mumbled.

“Hey there Delilah—”

He slammed his finger on the keys, making a discordant clank, and remembered Delilah’s first night at the club. Maze hadn’t been keen on her, and he wasn’t all that certain himself she’d work out until that moment, the moment when he was sitting right where he was now, and Delilah was passing by with a tray of drinks.

_Dum-dum, dum-dum._

“There’s a little black spot on the sun today!” she sang, self-consciousness evaporating. She had a lovely voice. She’d smiled at him, and he’d smiled back and sang,

“It’s the same old thing as yesterday!”

With a snap of his fingers, another waitress was carrying the tray to the appropriate table, and Delilah was answering Lucifer’s beckoning glance.

“There’s a black hat caught in a high tree top!”

“There’s a flag pole rag and the wind won’t stop!”

Lucifer’s eyes were on her, and her eyes were on him, and though they were singing loudly and drawing the eyes of the room, it also seemed like they were the only two in the place.

They sang as one.

“I have stood here before inside the pouring rain

With the world turning circles running 'round my brain

I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign

But it's my destiny to be the king of pain.” 

Then Delilah had surprised him by crawling atop the piano, then standing and spinning and gyrating.

“There’s a little black spot on the sun today!”

“It’s your soul up there!” crooned Lucifer as his fingers pounded the keys, and, just because he could, he set the edge of the piano top afire while Delilah danced.

They continued their duet, her writhing and singing, him playing and backing her up and generating pyrotechnical effects.

That was Delilah’s first and last day of waitressing at Lux. She stayed on as a performer for six more months, making the contacts she needed, thanks to Lucifer.

He’d fucked her that first night, too, right there on the keys when the club had closed. He remembered her voice, raw and hungry as she came, and her body, warm and soft and sinful. He’d had quite a bit of carnal indulgence while on vacation from Hell, but he remembered her.

He’d liked her. And now she was gone. He’d got the bastard, of course, with some help, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t gone.

Lucifer frowned. Then he began to play, soft and slow, and sing, his voice low and full of melancholy.

“I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign, but it's my destiny to be the king of pain.”

No sense getting maudlin, he thought, but he pecked out a few tinny notes.

“Hey there Delilah—ugh.”

Lucifer shut the piano and moved to the bar. He poured himself a drink and prepared for a scolding from Maze.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
